


The Last Straw

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Astrid Hawke: The Champion of Kirkwall [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Light Angst, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: Even in the midst of all the horror, Astrid Hawke must decide what to do with the man she loves.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Series: Astrid Hawke: The Champion of Kirkwall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607695
Kudos: 4





	The Last Straw

“How would you like to join Elthina?” Astrid snapped, drawing her daggers and adopting a fighting stance.

“Because if you hurt him, that’s what’s going to happen!”

Sebastian stared her down for a minute, as if trying to decide whether it was worth it, Astrid standing her ground. She didn’t want to fight her...well, _friend_ was a stretch, more like ally, but if he wanted to get to Anders...

“Fine,” Sebastian spat, putting away his bow. You can go with your _precious_ Anders. But I’ll be back. I will not let this go unpunished. You will pay, as will all of Kirkwall.” And with that, Sebastian left Astrid’s life forever.

 _Good riddance,_ Astrid thought to herself. Still, when she turned around to look at Anders she found herself at a loss for words for the first time in years. What could she possibly say to him? That she agreed with everything he did? That she thought he was crazy? That she didn’t know?

“Haw...Astrid,” Anders began, “why would you do that? Why spare me?”

Astrid took a deep breath. “You did this to help the mages?” she asked.

“The world needs to see this,” Anders said. “They need to know that the Templars can be defied, can be beaten. If this is what it takes for the mages to be free, for justice to be served, then so be it.”

“You do realize that Meredith is going to kill every man, woman, and child in the Gallows,” Astrid said. “ Every mage that dies today...their blood will be on your hands.”

“I know that,” Anders said, not bothering to argue with her. “It breaks my heart, but I know it. I don’t deserve mercy.”

“And yet I’m still giving it to you,” Astrid said. She looked at the debris filled city, at the fires starting around them.

“I think I understand. If anything, this proves that you were right. It proves that Meredith is a lyrium addled bitch who doesn’t care about anything but killing mages,” Astrid said, surprising herself. “It’s like she was just waiting for an excuse to slaughter them.”

“So...you’re okay with this?” Anders said, the shock apparent in his voice.

“I never said that,” Astrid snapped. “Do you realize how much damage you’ve caused?” Anders hung his head, ashamed. “But...I can’t deny that you have a point.”

“So what now?” Anders asked, after the words had hung in the air for a bit. “What are we going to do?”

Astrid gave him a steely look. “Did you really do this to help the mages?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said, without any hesitation.

“And do you want to help me?” Astrid asked.

“Of course I do!” Anders exclaimed.

“And...” Astrid began, hesitant, “do you still love me?”

“No matter what,” Anders began, looking straight into her eyes.

Astrid smiled. “Then stay with me,” she said. “Help me defend the mages!”

“You...you mean that?” Anders asked, his eyes shining with tears. “Stay with you?”

“Of course I mean it,” Astrid said, kneeling down to take his hands. “It’s you and me to the end. Remember?”

Anders threw his arms around her, holding her like he never wanted to let go. “Love...” he choked out.

“Don’t cry, Anders,” Astrid said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. “If you start crying, _I’ll_ start crying, and no one wants to see that.” She grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet. “Now come on. We’ve got a Circle to save.”


End file.
